Another Kind of Crazy
by Naflower05
Summary: Just a two-shot of Bellatrix when she's in Azkaban, the first one is the night that Voldemort comes back, and the other the night she escapes. Originally done for my english class. Well, read and review! Bellatrix POV


Author's Note: So this was originally something I did for my english class. We had to write two journal entries as an evil character from our favorite book/movie. Well, I chose Bellatrix. I do hope you enjoy. =]

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they all belong to the lovely J.K.

* * *

The moonlight shines dully through the barred window leaving a tiny square of eerie light on the floor of my cell. Every night I sit and watch that square move across first one wall, then the floor, and then the other wall, and then it disappears. Every night except for the nights when the moon fails to shine. Those nights I stare into the never-ending darkness listening to the screams of my fellow inmates.

People say I'm evil. People say I'm crazy. And maybe I am, no one can tell for sure. But crazy or not, I am the most faithful servant to the Dark Lord. Everyone says he's the darkest, most evil wizard since Gellert Grindelwald, but really, evil is a matter of opinion. All the mudbloods and mudblood lovers think that we are the evil ones; we are the ones that deserve to be locked up. Well who says its not the other way around? As far as I see it, what we're doing is the only thing to do, what we're doing is right, and they are the ones that are evil. They support evil people, like that fool Albus Dumbledore. What makes him, and everyone that worships him so sure that what he's doing is right? It's what he believes in. Well mudbloods being scum that deserves neither magic nor the right to live is what _I_ believe in. So why are we punished because we don't believe mudbloods should have any rights? Because the people who do believe that are the ones in charge.

It all depends on who's in charge. But soon enough, that won't matter any more. My Master is getting stronger, I can tell. My Mark is becoming darker; it has been for a long time. The Dark Lord is coming back, just like I always knew he would. I knew he wouldn't disappear forever. Little baby Potter has nothing compared with the power and skill of my Master. It was _me_ who looked for him after he fell, _me _who stayed faithful when other ran and hid, when people like my brother-in-law, Lucius, claimed they were under the power of the imperious curse, it was _me_ who stayed faithful. I never lost faith, I never lost hope, and I kept searching for him. I tried to force his whereabouts out of the aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom, torturing them to insanity. It was for that which I was imprisoned, along with my husband, his brother and Barty Crouch Jr. But I didn't cry, or beg for mercy and forgiveness. I knew my master would return, and when he did he would reward those who had stayed loyal to him, those who had not lost hope at his fall, those who had looked for him, and those who did not renounce him and his ways. I knew, when he returned, he would reward _me_. He would reward me above all others.

Just as I was thinking of all the possible ways he would reward me my left arm began to burn, I cried out for a second, it was a feeling I had not felt for fourteen long years, and then I started to laugh, harder and louder than ever before I laughed because my Master was once again alive. And all around me, the inhabitants of Azkaban seemed to awaken I heard others screaming, laughing, crying and I knew they all felt the same burning feeling as I did. I could not stop the laughing or the feeling of complete and total happiness that filled me. The Dark Lord had risen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no moon, I was left with nothing to watch, and I simply stared into the darkness, hearing the everlasting screams of my fellow prisoners as I was consumed by my thoughts. As a child I realized early on that the Blacks were a very old and noble family. We were always invited to the best parties, introduced to the most important people, and given the best paths to easy success. As a small child I learned how to mask my feelings, always be polite and composed in public. I became the perfect daughter, never speaking out of turn and always being respectful.

At Hogwarts everyone respected and feared me. Even the teachers, they knew what my father was capable of and did not want to invoke the wrath of Cygnus Black. Only Dumbledore treated me like a regular student, he even went as far as to treat filthy halfbloods and mudbloods better than me. I was a good student, always kept up my grades. My best class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, naturally because I spent so much time studying the Dark Arts. By the time I was in my Fifth year, I knew more curses than most Seventh years, and my knowledge kept increasing. Then, who came to Hogwarts and stained the honor of the Blacks? My blood-traitor of a cousin Sirius. He was sorted into Gryffindor, and became friends with blood-traitors and mudbloods alike. It was disgusting. Then he walked around acting like he owned the castle, hexing anyone in his way. He bullied people so much you would think he would die if he didn't. When he ran away at sixteen I was glad to be rid of him, and I spent extra time with Regulus to ensure that he didn't turn out the same way. While I was in school there were whisperings of a 'Dark' wizard, who was killing of mudbloods. This excited me, finally, someone who believed in the right things. I started hearing more and more about him in the papers. I decided that as soon as I was out of school I would support him fully.

When I graduated I married another pureblood, Rodolphus Lestrange, just as a good pureblood daughter should. The marriage was arranged and I did not love him, or even care for him, I never did. But it was expected of me and it would keep the pureblood line going. After I married Rodolphus my role switched from perfect pureblood daughter to perfect pureblood wife. The only thing I did not do completely was listen to my husband when it came to the Dark Lord. He forbade me to get the Dark Mark to symbolize my undying support to the Dark Lord, but I got it anyways. The first time I met Him it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. He was terrifying, and you could feel his power radiating off of him. He didn't look human, but he was beautiful. While I knelt before him, left arm out, waiting to receive my Mark I was trembling with excitement. Once His wand tip touched my forearm and the skull and snake were emblazoned into my skin in the deepest black, I knew my role had changed yet again. I would still be the perfect pureblood wife, but now I would also be the perfect follower. I would kill anyone who stood in my Master's way. I would die willingly for him, I still would. I knew that if it came down to it, and I had to choose between being the perfect wife or the perfect follower without a doubt I would choose the perfect follower. The Dark Lord became my reason for living. Everything was going well, we were on the path to victory, but then, that rat Pettigrew told Master to go after the Potters, and what happened? A little baby destroyed him. I do not know how this could be, how a pathetic halfblood baby could strip the most powerful wizard ever to exist of his powers. But my Lord is back and- my cell door is opened, the dim light from outside my cell reveals a dementor floating in the doorway to my cell. A grey, decayed hand reaches out and beckons me forward, a smile forms on my lips, my Lord was releasing me. I stood and walked towards the dementor and into the hallway beyond. My steps were halting at first I had not walked farther than the length of my cell in many years. The dementor led me to a main area where nine more people awaited me. Among them were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, my husband and his brother who had both been imprisoned with me, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Mulciber and Travers. They smiled crooked smiles at me in way of greeting. We left shortly after, and once we stepped out of the doors the air seemed lighter, the moonless night ensured that no one saw us. But the whole time the same words kept repeating themselves in my head. I was free, and I was going to see my Lord once again.

* * *

Author's Note: So, did you love it? Hate it? Let me know, Review!!!!


End file.
